


無間道AU

by c4445698



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Undercover
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4445698/pseuds/c4445698
Summary: 就，無間道(?





	1. 1

_『不要忘記你自己是誰。』_  
_『我永遠也不會忘記。』_

他在絲質被單上醒來，縮在床的邊緣，他已經太習慣這件事情的發生了，只要他說要自己留下，他永遠都會照做。  
但每次都是在茫然之中清醒過來，躡手躡腳的離開床，從衣櫃最底層拿出他自己的衣服進浴室，熱水一開啟，蒸氣充滿了整間浴室，他看著慢慢被蒸氣弄霧的鏡子，小聲說著：「不要忘記自己是誰。」鏡子漸漸的被蒸氣給遮蓋過去，而他的臉也消失在其中。

他從浴室出來後，床上另一個人還在睡，而且踢了被子，他小心翼翼的將被子蓋回他身上，接著寫了一張紙條告知自己去哪，離開房間。  
這是位於整個洛聖都風景最好的落日大廈，住戶不多，但能住進來的都是有錢人，他走出門，和門口兩個保鑣問早以後搭乘電梯離開，他在離開大樓後走了幾步路才招了輛計程車，要求繞洛聖都一圈之後再到超市，怪客人天天有，司機也沒多想。  
洛聖都說大不大，說小不小，這一趟也花了四小時，他拿出比車資多出許多的錢給司機，並且要他為今天的事情保密，司機收下錢以後點頭，還在疑惑時，看著那人走入了超市。  
而他沒有拿任何籃子或是推車，像是普通在逛街的人那樣，他偶爾拿商品下來看看，但最後都放回去，他就像普通可見的一般人一樣，不會有人特別注意到他的存在或消失。  
然後他走進了廁所，看見了清潔中的牌子卻還是進去了，他推開門，只看見一個留著鬍子的男人穿著清潔人員的服裝站在那裡滑手機，旁邊還有掃地用具，他抬頭看了一下他：「你遲到了，Jon。」那男人說。  
「塞車了，更何況要甩掉跟蹤的傢伙，他不太好對付啊。」他無奈的說。  
「有什麼消息嗎？」  
「我得說最近平靜的很，之前供貨量還足夠，所以目前沒有進口毒品的打算，他們進了幾支RPG以及手榴彈，Vanoss最近想買一台私人飛機，Wildcat除了還在懷疑我以外，最近應該挺安分的？」Jonathan一一說出他知道的情況，然後問著眼前的人。  
「比上個月少很多，他這個月怎麼了？」  
「據說是戀愛了，對方是普通人家，所以想低調安分一點，畢竟誰想要和黑社會扯上關係，哪天葬身海底都不知道了。」他嘲笑著，但他很清楚自己走的路比和黑社會戀愛還要危險。  
「這就是我為什麼還不結婚，這些人連根拔除以前，我都不用想過好日子。」Luke自嘲，他又接著說：「我其實很訝異Vanoss會給你知道全部的生意，我以為你只是跟班之一。」  
「這個嘛……」Jonathan不敢說出事實，如果讓Luke知道自己和Vanoss睡了才有這些情報，他不帶著一整隻海豹突襲隊去突襲才怪，「我表現比Wildcat沉穩，比Terroriser聰明，所以他樂於和我說任何生意。」  
Luke點點頭，看起來是同意這說法，「最近有什麼小雜碎可以抓的嗎？你知道，上面在盯業績。」  
「電話亭和遊樂園，有時候可以去有錢人Party看看，他們喜歡那種東西助興。」講完後，Luke看了一下手錶，時間差不多了，他拉過Jonathan和他擁抱，並且叮嚀：「自己小心點，有危險就跑。」  
「我知道，你先走吧。」他看著Luke打開門看了下四周，接著離開，而他真的上了一次廁所，洗手後才離開，如果跟蹤的那個傢伙還在，他會以為自己真的只是進來上廁所，他們交談時間並不長，應該不會被起疑心。  
他最後買了一開始看到的果醬和穀片回家，就像是一個逛過一圈，最後才決定好買什麼的人，他和一般人沒有什麼不同。  
除了他的身分有些特殊以外。

男人走進了酒吧，跟在身後的保鑣站在門口，他一進門就看見了穿著西裝和拖鞋的男人站在酒吧前面喝酒。  
「我都不知道你這麼想揪出Delirious的把柄，每天都來問消息，你打個電話就好了啊？」站在吧台講話的是Mini Ladd。  
「我更依賴自己來一趟，有什麼消息嗎？」  
「他今天從你們老大家出去以後，坐了計程車繞了市區整整一圈，連山路都去了，車資我要另外和你算，」他剛說完，Wildcat就丟了一張百元美金在桌上給他，「然後他停在小首爾的超市前面，進去裡面買了東西。」  
「他買了什麼？」  
「穀片之類的，還有一瓶果醬，好像是花生口味的。」  
Wildcat顯然有點煩躁，「Mini，繼續盯著他。」  
Mini只是把一百元收進口袋，他第一天就問過Wildcat這問題了，為什麼要這麼針對Delirious，他們同樣都是Vanoss的直屬部下，如果是為了爭奪二把手的位置，Wildcat無疑會贏，畢竟Delirious才跟了Vanoss兩年而已，而Wildcat則是一開始就在身邊互相扶持了。  
『我只是不太信任那小子，我覺得他有問題。』Wildcat是這樣說的，然後開出了一個價格，Mini只好把他原本在做的情報買賣變成跟蹤，有什麼狀況立即回報。  
他看著Wildcat離開，嘆了一口氣，在這麼下去，洛聖都也許又要掀起一場腥風血雨，他自己也調查過Delirious，但除了他坐牢過以外，剩下都沒有資料，他口音有點特殊，可以判斷出不是本地人，但也僅此如此而已。  
他和Terroriser以前在監獄裡就碰過面，也因此當之前最大的幫派倒台時，他可以輕易地轉移到Terroriser手下工作，但不知怎麼的，他就突然的往上爬了，也許地位比Terroriser還高。  
Mini第一次知道睡了老大可以得到這麼多特權，但他也聽聞過幾次Delirious下手的方式，那也的確讓他有足夠的威信爬到那位置上。  
所以他不知道Wildcat到底在擔憂什麼。

基礎上沒人知道Wildcat在擔憂什麼，他協助Vanoss也有將近三年的時間了，但他們認識的時間比這三年更久，從一開始還在舊幫派時，他們就認識了。  
他們是意外發現了一個可以整垮這幫派漏洞的機會，才乾脆聯合了幾個看不下去的高層打垮他們，他們花了一年在洛聖都打出名號，然後Terroriser那小子帶了一個傢伙在身邊，而臉上畫著可笑小丑妝的Delirious引起了Vanoss的注意，把他從Terroriser調到自己身邊，他原本以為他是把Delirious調來當小丑的，就像每個國王都要有一個丑角一樣。  
但那小丑不只是小丑，他不知怎麼的上了Vanoss的床，於是一切都不對勁了。  
而真的開始不對勁的時候，是他以嘲笑的口氣說著Delirious幹起來是否爽的這種蠢話，然後他被Vanoss潑了一杯酒，叫他管好自己的嘴。  
從那時候開始，他覺得那小丑必須除掉，他開始改變了Vanoss，這點就很不妙了。  
但一年半過去，他找不到機會可以除掉那小丑，Vanoss把他綁在身邊，除了小丑說自己有些事情要辦以外，他大多數時間和Vanoss在一起。  
他在一個月前開始雇用Mini Ladd，讓他跟蹤Delirious，找出任何小把柄，只為了除掉他。

當Delirious回到Vanoss家，才剛打開門就聽見他在講電話，他輕聲地關起門，把東西拿到廚房去放，走回客廳時，他已經穿好正裝準備要出門。  
「要我跟去嗎？」  
「不用，只是去會面一下老朋友而已。」他簡單回答，「明天見。」這表示他今晚不用留在這裡。  
不定期的，Vanoss總會出門去見一個人，他從來不讓任何人跟著，保鑣也只能送他到目的地，並且在樓下等著，非常神秘。  
Vanoss走後不久，他只是把燈都確定關好後才離開，他也好奇過那個人是誰，是他妻子孩子，或是他父母，但他始終沒問出口，畢竟他可不想表現的像個吃醋的情人。  
這一切都是演戲，他提醒著自己，他們上床只是為了工作需要。  
他回到了自己的家，和Vanoss家裡比起來不怎樣的套房，但卻是唯一能讓自己做回原本自己的地方，他不是Delirious，而是Jonathan。  
他拉開百葉窗看了外頭，確定沒有人，他才從衣櫃凌亂的衣服中拿出一台筆記型電腦，開機以後開始打上工作日誌，這檔案只有Luke和他看的到，他們兩個偶爾電話連絡以及直接會面外，更多時候是靠工作日誌在跟進。  
而每次用完以後，他又會把電腦放到其他地方，隨時換地方比較安全，以防誰突然進了他房子，把他最貴重的東西拿走。

Vanoss到了一個很普通的住家前面，「我打電話時你們再過來接我就好了，我在這裡很安全。」他說完後下車，走到了住家門口敲了敲門。  
迎接他的是髮型時尚的男人，「真高興你來了，Evan。」男人給了他一個擁抱。  
「真高興見到你，Brock。」鬆開了擁抱以後，他們走進了屋子裡，裡面的裝潢和外觀相同，都沒有什麼特別的。  
Evan脫掉了他的外套掛在衣架上，Brock則是從冰箱拿了兩瓶啤酒出來，「啤酒可以嗎？我好像忘記買威士忌了。」  
「都可以。」他接過啤酒，和他一起走到客廳坐下，「我不怎麼挑口味的。」  
「誰知道你和那些高層見面，喝的是不是很有年份的紅酒或是威士忌。」  
「我一直都沒有變，Brock，我依舊是當初那個我。」  
Brock只是舉起酒瓶，和他輕敲了一下，「我知道，Evan，我知道。」  
他依舊是那個他，只是身邊的社會在改變，而每個人以為他也變了。  
他們邊看著球賽邊聊天，聊各種方面的事情，他們無話不談，但有時候Brock問起道上的事情時，他會選擇性回答，畢竟他已經不是裡面的人了，不需要讓他知道太多，那樣太危險了。  
「Tyler前幾天帶了一個女孩來修車廠，你知道那是誰嗎？」  
「我是有聽說他有個女朋友，沒想到你會先見到他，如何？漂亮嗎？」Evan秉持著人類八卦的天性問著，他也能理解為什麼是先帶給Brock認識，他的身分不太方便讓那女孩見到。  
「挺漂亮的，兩個人相處得也不錯，不過我擔心Tyler的爛脾氣出現，那女孩就會不要他。」  
「那也沒辦法，他那火爆脾氣沒幾個人可以忍受，如果可以接納他，我想最後會看見他們走入禮堂吧。」  
Brock點點頭，然後開口問：「說到這個，你和Delirious還好嗎？」他們無話不談，包含他和Delirious的事情，雖然在道上其實已經不算是秘密了，但對於局外人來說，Delirious還是他手下而已。  
「一如往常。」事實上Brock不知道Delirious長什麼樣子，只有聽說過他會畫可笑的小丑妝，Brock算是被保護著，畢竟他已經遠離了幫派生活，除了以前的小組成員外，沒人知道他的存在，只知道他是洛聖都車廠的老闆而已。  
他們被球賽的呼喊聲嚇到，注意力重新放回球賽上面，剛好重播到達陣的那一刻，Brock高興的大聲歡呼，畢竟那是他最喜歡的球隊。

從什麼時候開始，這場任務變的更困難了？  
Luke看著眼前的資料，從三年多前老幫派倒台以後，這幾個年輕人就立刻出現，他原本不以為意，但他們直接接手了舊幫派的生意和地盤，才一個月又將流離四處的人全部集結，在他還沒有意識到的情況下，變得比以前更強大。  
Jonathan那時候正在茫然，他一開始的目標已經沒有了，那他是否要繼續在這種場所之下打混，Luke那時候找他見面，問他願不願繼續留在這種環境中，他需要人觀察這個幫派的一切。  
Jonathan不太確定，但Luke只是提了一句：「你繼續待著也許還可以找到那些人的訊息，這樣你之前的努力也不是白費的。」  
然後他同意了，然而現在換自己後悔了，他怎麼可以把自己的弟弟丟在那種地方，一不小心失足，他就會死的。  
兩年前，Jonathan不知怎麼進入到核心裡面，每次都會幫他帶很重要的消息出來，有一兩次，Vanoss有參與整個交易，那明明是一網打盡的好時機，但他卻害怕要是失手，Jon的臥底身分就會被查出來，自己就會害死他。  
就這樣一直錯過，也許這幫派的壯大和自己的擔心以及放任有關，他接獲了人事命令，明年他就要開始調職到其他單位，他必須在今年就把事情給搞定。  
他得救出Jon同時摧毀整個幫派，突然的一陣敲門聲，他抬起頭說了句進來，「Marcel，有什麼事嗎？」  
站在眼前的人是他的得意部下，他雖然脾氣偶爾火爆了點，但其他方面卻是優秀的，他經常發現難以察覺的線索，只要有了進展，距離破案也都只有一步了。  
「只是來提醒你辦公室的人都走光了。」他往外一看，才發現燈幾乎都關掉了，剩下自己辦公室的和Marcel的座位燈光是亮的，最近沒什麼大案子，不需要時時刻刻跟進，也難怪會造就這辦公室景象。  
「你怎麼還不走？」  
「老大沒下班我哪敢下班。」他笑著說，但很明顯知道這只是笑話，Luke將資料收進抽屜裡上鎖，Marcel注意著他一舉一動，他最後把那鑰匙放在自己身上。  
那上鎖的抽屜裡都是重要文件，除了他一把鑰匙以外，沒有第二把，強行破壞還會觸動警鈴，他關掉了檯燈，和他一起走出私人辦公室。  
「要去喝一杯嗎？我請客。」他問著Marcel。  
他才剛問完，Marcel的手機就發出了訊息聲，他看了一下以後說：「女朋友再找我了，下次吧。」  
Luke沒說什麼，只是自己走出門口，留下Marcel檢查最後的門窗有沒有關緊而已。

早晨七點，Jonathan下床拿出了襯衫穿上，以及服貼的西裝褲和腳上的小刀，也不忘在身後塞了一把槍，從昨晚上床開始，一夜無眠，這也是老習慣了，他的青春期都是在失眠之中度過，源於他幼小時的心靈創傷，看在多的心理醫生也改變不了這事實。  
他親眼看著自己的父母在眼前被殺，槍聲和尖叫以及死亡前掙扎發出的呻吟，那成為他每個晚上的惡夢，不得不使用安眠藥使自己入眠。  
他走出了房間，慢慢的走往位於市中心的落日大廈。  
但他在即將抵達落日大廈時，意外的瞥見附近早餐店裡的人，他先是皺了眉頭，然後走過車道進入早餐店，誰能想到洛聖都的幫派老大就坐在一群人之中一起吃早餐。  
Vanoss看到他站在桌子前面，只是用叉子比了椅子，叫他一起坐下，Delirious聽話的坐下，然後問：「你身邊那些該死的保鑣呢？」  
「我又不是孩子，我可以照顧自己。」Vanoss切著吐司說，「你和Wildcat總是反應過度，幾個人我還搞不定嗎？」  
Vanoss剛上位那段時間，成天有人想搞暗殺，外人或是身邊的人，那時候還組織了一次肅清行動，把所有可疑分子排除在外，導致他們現在不怕警察，怕內鬼，哪天從你背後給你來了一槍都不知道。  
Delirious本來還想反駁點什麼，下巴卻突然被抓住，臉被固定住，而Vanoss盯著：「你又失眠了？」  
他們好歹是睡在一起的，他還不知道自己什麼習慣嗎？  
「我有睡著，只是沒有很久。」  
「等下回去陪我睡吧？今天也沒什麼事。」  
Delirious要說什麼時，服務生來點餐了，他只是說了來一份一樣的餐點，然後柳橙汁，他才想到，就算自己拒絕，他還是會把自己拖上床。

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mini Ladd其實還是挺後悔接這份工作的，跟蹤Delirious並報備一天行程，Wildcat開的價格的確不錯，但那也不表示他得把自己的生活賠進去。  
但收了人的錢就得辦事，不然聲望下降，他還想在洛聖都混下去的話，他可沒辦法擔起這責任。  
他在車子裡吃著早餐，看著對街的兩個人悠閒的在吃早餐，如果不說，誰知道那是Vanoss和Delirious，整個洛聖都都害怕或是敬畏三分的人。  
在他吃完早餐過後沒多久，他們兩個也起身回到了落日大廈，Vanoss的住處，Mini知道自己可以好好睡一下了，但在門口，Delirious走到門口卻突然折返，他以為只是他把錢包忘在對面的餐廳之類的，但他沒有走過街，反而是往這裡走來，最後停在他車子面前。  
他貼著隔熱紙，外面看不進來裡面，Mini覺得自己的心跳聲大到回響在車子內，也許外面也聽得見。  
「這台車怎麼了嗎？」他聽見Vanoss的聲音詢問著站在車窗外的Delirious。  
「沒什麼，我挺喜歡這台車的造型。」Delirious說，「所以想看看而已，走吧。」  
「那只是一台普通的車。」  
「不是所有人都喜歡跑車。」他們的聲音越離越遠，Mini才放下心，他知道Delirious發現自己了，他必須去和Wildcat說要退出，他只希望，他會讓自己全身而退，惹到他們兩個人之一都不好。

「你怎麼想？」當Ohm問他時，他恍神了一下才反應過來。  
「什麼？」Marcel問。  
「Patterson長官的鬍子多久沒刮了。」Ohm重複著，Marcel只想笑，就算現在是午飯時間，他們也還有這心情玩這種遊戲。  
他們這裡是重案組，也不是說每個人都必須扳著張嚴肅的臉，但在手上還有幾個凶殺案還未破解時，講這種話實在有點可笑。  
但他不是掃興鬼，「至少一年了吧，我跟他跟三年了，他大概一年前才開始留鬍子。」Marcel告訴他事實真相，「至於原因我也不知道。」  
三年前，Marcel還在緝毒組，有一次一個緝毒行動同時破獲了一起命案，他被局裡表揚，同時被重案組的Luke給注意到，隔天他就收到調職的通知。  
這是他夢寐以求的發展，Luke很看重他，所以他表現也不差，一年內就當上了小組長，每個人對他表現都很滿意。  
不論是自己或是Luke，甚至是那群人，讓自己成為警察的那群人。  
他背後沒有什麼悲情故事，不是因為父母期許才成為警察，他會成為警察，只是因為當初背景是清白的，所以他才進入警局，成為內應。  
然而他還在緝毒組工作時，過去的勢力就倒台了，他其實鬆了口氣，成為警察的這幾年，他突然覺得當個好人也不錯，但在新勢力上檯面後，Wildcat主動來找他，問他願不願繼續當內應，Vanoss那群人很開明，如果想趁機會離開，他們也不會阻止。  
那曾經是個機會，但他選擇留下，並且繼續協助他們，人類的腦袋是令人搞不懂得。  
他看了一眼桌上的時鐘，然後起身拿起外套，Ohm一臉疑惑的看著他，問他要去哪，他只是說：「我有個午餐約會。」  
「令人羨慕的傢伙。」Ohm小聲抱怨著。  
「你不是和巡警Bryce很好？怎麼不去約他一起吃午餐？」他說完，Ohm還沒反駁時，他就離開了辦公室。

Wildcat在幾個小時前接到Mini的電話，表示自己退款所有錢，並且退出。  
「我以為你們拿錢就會辦事。」他不屑的回應。  
『你他媽以為我是妓女嗎？』Mini向來對所有人都是禮貌的，會講難聽是有點反常，『我被發現了。』  
Wildcat正在思索，如果加價他會繼續做下去嗎？但Mini本來就是局外人，要是因為自己派發的任務而死，這也不符合道上規矩。  
他最後決定：「行，以後沒你的事了，錢你留著吧，如果你之後被找麻煩了，隨時講一聲，我會幫你處理好。」  
『聽著，Wildcat，收錢不辦事不是我們的行規，這幾天我會把錢還給你。』Mini的聲音很堅定。  
「時間地點發給我，我再派人去收回。」Wildcat說完後，掛斷了電話。  
他知道Mini被發現只是時間上的問題，但他也打定主意Delirious不會和Vanoss說，他知道Delirious會維持這現狀，被自己懷疑、甚至厭惡的現狀。  
因為他並沒有證據，而Vanoss並不希望有亂指控的事情發生，那會產生信任問題，最後繞進死路，兩敗俱傷。  
門被打開了，Marcel手上拿著他的外套站在門口，他只是說：「你遲到了。」  
「午餐時間塞車。」他把外套掛在椅子後頭坐下，「今天怎麼約我見面？」  
「你有權限看臥底的資料嗎？」本來在為自己水杯加水的Marcel停下動作，「你懷疑你們那裡有臥底？」  
Wildcat搖頭，「有內鬼的話我們會知道，但就怕那內鬼在底層我看不到的地方混著，哪天爬到上面，那就危險了。」  
Marcel能理解，雖然Wildcat在道上名號就是非常粗魯甚至直腸子，但都走到這位置了，還是要有點腦袋的，「給我點時間，我努力看看。」  
他不知道Wildcat針對的人只有一個而已，如果他是，那處理掉臥底和眼中釘，一舉兩得，根本是美夢。

大家總是說，他是靠著Delirious睡上Vanoss才晉升到組長的位置，Brian總是會反駁，這又關他什麼事了，睡Vanoss的又不是他！但還是壓不住那閒話，直到有次Delirious來找他之後，那些閒話就全消失了。  
他沒有去問Delirious到底做了什麼，反正之後他底下的人換了一批，比上次那批更能幹，也更聽話，總歸來說結局是好的。  
他和Delirious的認識可以回到五年前，那時候他才剛在這裡混，也因為是菜鳥，就傻愣的被抓去關，他根本什麼大事業也沒有做，就替人揹了黑鍋，順便一起進了監獄。  
就是在那時候認識Delirious的，他本名好像叫做Jonathan之類的，但他希望大家叫他Delirious，Brian他懂的，出來混總是要有個綽號，不被別人發現自己的底細以及比起本名，假名總是比較威，所以他叫做Terroriser，但怎樣也免不了自己是菜鳥的命運。  
Delirious和他不同，他總是有訪客在固定時間來拜訪，而他除了一開始帶著歉意的罪魁禍首，或是幾個看好戲的傢伙外，剩下的就只有自己的女朋友。  
但在出獄前半年，他女友來看他，不是第一次，但卻是最後一次，女友說她受不了這種得跑監獄的日子，她也無法面對家人以及朋友的輿論，所以要和他分手，在Brian開口挽留前，她就掛上電話，離開了會客室。  
那個晚上他一直在哭，不用照鏡子也知道眼睛都紅了，當別人都叫他別再吵時候，只有Delirious坐在他床上安慰他，要自己看開點，女人等出去以後多的是，何必單戀一枝花。  
隔幾周後，他終於從失戀的情緒中恢復，他感謝著在他身邊陪伴自己的Delirious，他只是說別那麼肉麻，朋友該做的。  
朋友，Brian已經快忘記這詞了，監獄裡欺善怕惡，外面的人當自己是傻子讓自己背黑鍋，他那時候只是說：「你出來以後跟著我混吧。」  
Delirious答應了，三個月後，他出獄了，半年後，他又出現在監獄，但這次他是來接風的，他答應Delirious的事情，他會做到，所以他來了。  
結果Delirious出獄一年後，舊幫派就垮台了，換上了新的傢伙，不再是那群老頭掌管，而是年輕人的世代，Brian想也沒想的就跟了新老大，但Delirious那時候似乎很難過，他都不知道他對這群老頭有那麼深的感情，還暫時消失了幾星期，之後又出現，繼續跟著自己混。  
而在兩年前，一次的肅清行動中，老大Vanoss好好的認識了所有人，然後他看到了畫著小丑妝的Delirious，接著就在他不知道的時候搞上了床，說真的，Brian那時候是有點生氣，他所謂的朋友就這麼的和男人跑了，然後沒再回來基層過，但沒多久，他就升了組長，負責收固定區域的保護費。  
Brian坐在酒吧裡用頭腦把事情整理過一次，這樣看來，他好像真的是因為Delirious和Vanoss睡在一起以後才升職的，但那又怎樣，時間也過去了，他也證明了自己的能力是有辦法勝任的，自從另一個組長在械鬥中被誤殺後，那地盤也算是他的了，他管好了兩個地盤，兩幫人馬，他才沒有大家說的那麼蠢。


End file.
